The Prophecy of Rebels
by TwoOverlanders
Summary: Two girls fall in the Overland and go on a quest with a new prophecy! Gregor moves to the Underland and an awesome story ensues! T because we're paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**We decided to write a story where we fall in the Underland. It sounded fun. YAY! In our version, Ares is alive because he is too cool to die. It takes place after the fifth book, so everyone is the same age they were.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own The Underland Chronicles.**

**Chapter 1:**

Gregor stared down at the scars covering his body. He was only twelve. He shouldn't have to do deal with this, but he does. A tiny hand reached up and grabbed his wrist.

"Gregor! Daddy make pancakes!" His 3-year-old sister Boots cried happily.

He followed her to the kitchen table where he was greeted with a stack of pancakes. Ms. Cormaci filled up his plate and sat where his Grandma should be sitting. She had passed away shortly after he came back from the Underland a month ago. He looked up at his Dad. At least he was better. The fevers were almost gone. He can't go back to work yet, but it was still better than before. His eight-year-old sister Lizzie was shivering. It was the middle of winter, and they had gotten lucky with a snow day the day before Christmas break. Ms. Cormaci wrapped another coat around Lizzie's shaking shoulders. Boots was already a sticky mess.

"More pancake!" Boots said.

Gregor plopped two more pancakes on Boots's plate. They were doing a lot better in terms of money. Selling things from the museum was really a good idea. He scarfed down his food and asked to be excused from the table. He went out the door and to the laundry room. Finally, after waiting for a woman to finish folding her clothes, he ran to the dryer and looked at the grate. He saw the tightly folded scroll, hidden between the vent and the wall. He grabbed it and ran back to his apartment. The second he was in his room he opened the letter.

Gregor-

I find myself without much to talk about. Ares's wounds are healing more each day. I am thinking Howard and Nike will end up as bonds, as they are almost inseparable. Hazard lost a tooth last night and the tooth flier came to visit while he slept, which was most exciting. I am well, although I most often find myself wondering when your next visit will be. How is life in the overland? I bet there is much snow. Someday you must take me up there to see what snow looks like. I mastered a new move in training today and maybe I can teach it to you. How is your family? Tell our young codebreaker Lizzie that Ripred says hello and he received the batch of brownies she sent down. Write back when you get the time, I wish to hear from you.

Love, Luxa.

He read it over and over, savoring every word. They had been speaking by letter since he left. He was just about to write his response when Lizzie called for him. He reluctantly left his room to see Boots swinging a sled above her head.

"We go sedding Gregor?"

"Okay Pincess, we can go sledding."

He pulled on some boots and a slightly small winter coat. He lead his sisters out the door and they made their way to Central Park.

It was a cold winter day. Of course, Lizzie began shivering immediately, whereas Boots ran straight for a hill. Gregor asked Lizzie if she was okay and she nodded. They got to an impatient Boots at the top of the hill. Every time they got to the bottom, boots would yell, "Again! Again Gregor!" They stayed out there for a couple of hours, but when Gregor started getting cold, he realized that they had been out there long enough. They started home despite Boots's protests. They made it home to find Mrs. Cormaci ladling soup into large bowls. His mouth was watering and he eagerly sat down. After lunch, Gregor went down to the basement to not only do the laundry, but to respond to Luxa's scroll. He spent a while thinking, but he finally decided on this:

Dear Luxa,

I've been thinking about visiting you and Ares. You're right, there's tons of snow on the ground. Not much is new in the overland, although Boots can finally say my name. I can't wait to see all of you down there, it's been really lonely. I haven't been able to have as much fun in the overland because of all of the scars. Tell Ripred that Lizzie says hi.

Love, Gregor.

He turned to put his letter in the grate but something caught his eye. Wedged in the grate was another scroll. He opened it, curious as to who it was from. It read:

Gregor the Overlander and family,

You are cordially invited to the ceremony of bonding between Howard and Nike. Please meet Aurora at noon tomorrow.

Signed, Queen Luxa

He was so excited he almost forgot the laundry. He grabbed it and ran back upstairs.

"Dad! Dad! We got invited to Howard and Nike's bonding ceremony tomorrow!"

His dad read the letter and went to talk to his mother. After about ten minutes they came into the living room. His Mom's face was plastered with a frown as she said,

"We will go down there for the ceremony and nothing else! And only because I owe that boy for helping me when I got that plague! Don't think I'm happy about this!"

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He raced into the room his sisters shared and told them the news. Lizzie shrieked with joy at the idea of seeing Ripred again while Boots chanted "Me see Temp! Me see Temp!" That night, as Gregor brushed his teeth he couldn't help but get very excited.

I'm finally going back down. he thought.

**So that's our first chapter! Ripred wants you to click the little review button down there. If we get a lot of reviews we'll put up the next chapter really fast. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter! We don't own the Underland Chronicles, although we want to. :D**

**Disclaimer: We do not own The Underland Chronicles.**

**Chapter 2**

As Gregor got ready for the ceremony the next morning, he couldn't help but rush. He couldn't wait to go back!

_Calm down Gregor. _ He thought. _What's the first thing you need?_

"Light!" He said out loud. He ran to the hooks by the door and grabbed two flashlights with new batteries. He almost began to panic when he realized he had no sword, but then he remembered Regalia was no longer a place of war. The rats had lost and the Underland had entered a time of peace between the gnawers and the humans.

He looked in his closet for something to wear. He settled on a white button down shirt with a pair of black pants. Although he wasn't sure if they would make him bathe once he got down there. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and left his room to find his family finishing getting ready. Lizzie was holding a plate of Mrs. Cormaci's macaroni salad for Ripred. Mrs. Cormaci was talking to Grace who was not happy about this.

After double-checking that they were totally ready, they went down to the laundry room. Gregor popped open the grate and immediately Aurora's face appeared.

"OOH! Arowa!" cried Boots at the sight of the golden bat.

"Greetings, overlanders." She purred.

"Hey Aurora." Gregor said.

Aurora disappeared into the mist and they all said goodbye to Mrs. Cormaci. Gregor went in first and his Mom handed down Boots. She clung to Gregor like a monkey and Lizzie climbed in after and quickly grabbed his arm as he let go. As they fell, Gregor looked up to see his parents holding hands and releasing their grip on the wall. So here he was. Falling for the millionth time, and he still found it a shock. Lizzie shook as they fell for the next few minutes. After falling for a long time, Gregor finally felt the currents bringing him to a stop at the bottom of the tube. He and his sisters stopped and waited with Aurora for his parents. When they hit the ground and walked over to them Gregor shined his flashlight for them to see.

"Um, Aurora? How will we fly to Regalia with so many people?"

"I believe that's where I come in." said a raspy voice. Gregor smiled and clicked.

He saw Ripred standing at the wall of the cave.

"Ripred!" Lizzie cried, running over to him.

"There's my little codebreaker!"

Grace winced at the sight of her daughter jumping into the arms of a giant rat. She handed him the macaroni salad and he ate it in one gulp.

"I say the parents and the princess go with Aurora and I'll take Lizzie and the warrior."

Gregor and his family followed Ripred's instructions and he found himself traveling at a great speed on the back of a rat.

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! It's TwoOverlanders with the third chapter. Sorry we haven't gotten to the part with us in it, that comes in a couple chapters. Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed! Disclaimer: We do not own The Underland **

When they arrived in the arena Gregor saw Luxa waiting for them.

"Hey Luxa." Said Gregor. She ran over and hugged him.

"You really outdid yourself on decorations!"

It was true, the arena looked spectacular. A small stage was in the center and the biggest buffet of food he had ever seen was nearby. The arena was decked in streamers and there was a band set up. The city had been rebuilt since the war, and it looked good as new.

"I try." she said with a smirk.

They stood staring at each other for a minute until Ripred interrupted. "Come on you two lovebirds. We have a ceremony to attend."

Gregor chatted with Mareth and Perdita for a while. Howard was talking to Luxa, so Gregor figured he should go say hi to Temp. He found the crawler chasing Boots next to the stage.

"Hey Temp. How are you?"

"I be good, I be."

"I can't wait to watch. Howard and Nike make perfect bonds."

"A good pair they are, good." Temp agreed.

Luxa announced the ceremony was about to begin. Gregor took his seat next to her as Howard and Nike walked on stage. Howard stretched out his hand and Nike extended her claw. Howard open his mouth and spoke the words Gregor knew by heart.

_"Nike the flier, I bond to you_

_Our life and death are one, we two_

_In__ dark, in flame, in war, in strife_

_I save you as I save my life."_

Nike, in turn, said the same.

_"Howard the human, __I bond to you_

_Our life and death are one, we two_

_In__ dark, in flame, in war, in strife_

_I save you as I save my life."_

There was a moment of silence, then cheers and applause. Gregor saw Howard's family near him. His parents were smiling, Stellovet looked envious, and Hero, Kent, and Chim just looked confused. After the ceremony was over there was a huge feast and Gregor was overwhelmed with all the different food choices. He eventually settled on some fish and some kind of soup, finishing off with a slice of cake. Boots ate until her stomach stuck out. He saw Vikus sitting with Nerissa. His face still sagged, but he had gained a bit more weight. Gregor's face lit up at the sight of the old man and he ran over to him.

"Vikus! How are you?"

"I am well Gregor, and yourself?."

"I'm doing okay." Howard came to talk to Vikus so Gregor left the two alone.

Gregor made his way down to the hospital and had a doctor point him to Ares's room."Ares!" said Gregor.

"Hello, Overlander." Ares said as they locked hand and claw. "You sound better."

"Well, I have improved a great deal, but I am not yet fully healed."

"The ceremony was pretty cool. It's great to be back."

"And it is great to see your face again."

They talked for a while, just like old times. Eventually a nurse came in and said he should rest, so Gregor said goodbye and made his way back to his family. It really was a great night, but It had to come to an end. As they gathered at the docks Luxa walked over to Gregor.

"You will come down again, will you not?"

"I always manage to get down here one way or another." He said.

She lead him to a big brown bat and they mounted up. As they took off and waved goodbye Gregor realized something. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to have to say goodbye to these people he had come to know as family. Gregor didn't want to go back to the world where he would always have to wear long sleeves and pants. He fit in here. When they were safely back in the apartment, and his Mom had put Boots to bed, Gregor had decided exactly what he wanted to do. He cleared his throat and his family looked up at him.

"I, um" He took a deep breath. "I want to move to the Underland."

**So that's the third chapter, and we're working on the fourth. So thank you for reading and please review!**

**UPDATE: WE MENTIONED THIS IN CHAPTER 1. IN OUR STORY, ARES IS STILL ALIVE BECAUSE IT FIT BETTER WITH OUR PLOT. **


End file.
